The Lion Guard: Endgame
The Lion Guard: Endgame is a written series created by Kanapkuba. Synopsis * After Scar used the Infinity Stones and snapped his paws, he wiping out half of the animals living in Pride Lands, the Lion Guard, the Avengers, and their allies try to reverse the effects of Scar's actions. Chapters * Chapter 1: I am your destiny and after snap * Chapter 2:New Chance * Chapter 3:Time Travel * Chapter 4 The Lion Guard, Assemble! Appearances Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Jasiri * Elena * Tria * Mjomba * Ogopa * Haya * Twiga * Thurston * Swala * Tamaa * Tumbili * Laini * Bupu * Boboka * Nyuni * Hadithi * Sokwe * Hafifu * Majinuni * Makuu * Pua * Hodari * Ma Tembo * Zito * Johari * Mbeya * Kifaru * Mwenzi * Askari * Scar * Nyata * Elena * Brietta * Onchao * Flair * Captain America * Captain Marvel * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Stacy Hirano * Iron Man * Spider Man * Pepper Potts/Rescue * Della Duck * Thor * Ebony Maw * Vitani * War Machine * Professor Hulk * Black Widow * Skye * Kenai (bear) * Nita (bear) * Black Dwarf * Proxima Midnight * Corvus Glave * Ant Man * Zosia * Black Panther * Bucky Barnes / White Wolf * Szarka * Balto * Jenna * Hiccup the Night Fury * Astrid the Light Fury * Doctor Strange * Wong * Hope Van Dyne / Wasp * Hawkeye * Okoye * Shuri * Isabell Castillo Flores * Skylar * Błysk * Luna * Aladar * Jenny Brown * Cadance Flynn * Nebula * Scarle Witch * Scarlet Ginger (Ginger Hirano) * Firestar (Adysonn) * Elastgirl and her family * Big Hero 6 * Kodi (Balto's son) * Peter Quill * Gamora * Rocket Raccoon * Drax the Destroyer * Groot * Elena's biological parents * M'Baku * Valkirie * Korg * Miek * Sitka (Kenai's brother) * Denahi (Kenai's brother) Groups * Army of Scar * Kion's Army * The Avengers * Elena's Herd * The Lion Guard * Basi's Pod * Ma Tembo's Herd * Twiga's Herd * Thurston's Herd * Makuu's Float * Mbeya's Crash * Laini's Troop * Tumbili's Troop * Bupu's Herd * Tria's Herd * Swala's Herd * Jasiri's Clan (a.k.a. The Hyena Resistance) * Sokwe's Troop * Shupavu's Group Quoties "if there's even a small chance, '' ''we owe it to all those who aren't here, let's try." Elena in The Lion Guard : Endgame '' ''"we will prevail, at all costs." Elena in The Lion Guard : Endgame "''Elena: 6 stones ,3 branches, one chance. 3 years ago....'' ''Kenai: we lost. everybody. we lost friends, family, some part of ourselves. '' ''Elena: Today we have a chance to regain everything. You know the task, you know the rate. Find the stones. Reclaim them. One jump back and forth. No mistakes, no replays. Most go to familiar places, which does not mean that we know what to expect. Be careful. Protect each other. Today we are fighting for everything. and we will win At all costs."'' Elena in The Lion Guard : Endgame '' "''do I get the feeling it was a thousand years ago, I got out from this amulet, I have been a member of the Jaquins herd, i fall in love with you (she talks about Skylar) I know that there was no more surprises but I was hoping this time I'd get away with it" Scott Lang: I know that this idea of time travel is strange but ... Elena: Scott, I'm a winged jaguar and I get emails from a raccoon, nothing is strange for me anymore Elena in The Lion Guard : Endgame "Scar did exactly what it said, he wiped out 50% of life on Prideland" Elena in The Lion Guard : Endgame "the world has changed, there's no going back for anyone. we must to live as best we can., and sometimes the best solution is to start over." Zosia in The Lion Guard : Endgame '' "''I repeat to others that need to live somehow, some people can, but not us" Kenai in The Lion Guard: Endgame ''and in second half of second season "''We lost, all of us., we lost friends, we lost families, certain part of ourselves." Kenai in The Lion Guard : Endgame '' ''"'Elena': We can make it work for Kenai. ''Kenai : it has to work, because if it doesn't, I don't know what I'm gonna do."'' "they all died right before my eyes" Skylar in The Lion Guard : Endgame Could you live with the knowledge of failure, where did it bring you? back to me Scar in The Lion Guard : Endgame Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba Category:Chapters Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Films Category:Crossovers Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard : Endgame